17
by The Famous Fire Lady M
Summary: 1 x 7 AU following of the movie 9.


**17**

**Disclaimer: Hello. This is your captain speaking. I do not own 9. I do not own any of these characters except for my oc 17. XD That is all, have a pleasant flight and thank you for flying TFFLM Airways.**

"**Ugh, girl, you aggravate me so much. I just want to.. To--" 1 grabbed 7's upper arms on both sides, pinned her and kissed her. Her optics went wide and she struggled for a moment in his hands. He broke the kiss and she stared at him bewildered.**

**And then it was as if a dam burst in 7. She kissed him this time, his hands slowly sliding from her arms to her shoulders, from there to her face, coming to a stop on her cheeks. **

**They backed against the wall, her back to it. The kiss broke, both of them closer than they ever were before except for when fighting. **

"**What was that?" 7 asked, breathlessly, confused. "What just happened?" He just watched her, not even saying anything, as if surprised and unsure that this even happened at all. **

**----**

**They kissed again and again, deeper, more passionately this time. It soon led to other things. They were alone, they were together. They didn't care. **

**----**

**Later on, at least a day later, 7 was by herself. "I-I need to tell you something." She murmured, looking down. "I don't even know how this happened but.. We're going to be parents." She said, to herself, practicing how she would tell 1 about what had occurred. She panicked and instantly clammed up when 5 came into the room. "Is someone else in here? I heard you talking to someone.." All she said to him was "I'm leaving here." **

**She went up to tell 1. With no word as to why, of course he was suspicious and slightly disappointed. But she couldn't tell him why. He'd demand she stay. But she couldn't. Not now. Not here, under 1's tyrannical rule.**

"**7!" 1 grabbed her wrist as she started to leave. She turned to look at him. "I can't stay here, let me go." She attempted to pull out of his grip. **

"**If you leave here, you'll be dead in an hour. I am the only one who can keep order and safety in this sanctuary." he gestured to the room around them. "If you leave, you're dead to us." **

**She stared him down. "I'm sorry, 1." she whispered, and kissed him. While his guard was down, she slipped her hand out of his grip. Letting her hand linger in his, she broke the kiss. "I'm so, so sorry, 1. But I can't stay here, not now. I **_**have to leave. " And with that parting remark, she was gone. **_

_**---**_

_**Later**_

"_**Mu-mu-mama!" The tiny stitchpunk wailed, arm outstretched, reaching out for 7 as he was carried away by the cat-beast. She tried to catch it but it was too fast and she was knocked aside as it ran. **_

"_**17!" She called after him, sobbing without tears. "No." She softly whispered. She had to find him and get him back safely. **_

_**----**_

_**There it was! She was right. This was where it would go. The footprints led her there. And there was 5 and another stitchpunk. So that was who took the map. Why were they here.. And was that 2 in the cage? Where was 17? **_

_**She watched the scene unfold before her before tossing something at the beast. That got it's attention quickly. She took a running leap and landed on it's back. She sliced it's head off cleanly. **_

_**After it was dead, she jumped down and landed on the ground in a crouch. She stood and flipped back her skullmet and looked at the others. 2 ran towards her and hugged her, her hesitantly hugging him back. She handed 5 back the map. **_

_**Out from behind a piece of scrap metal ran 17. "Mama!" He called out to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She put her arms around him and held him tight. "17." she whispered, stooping to hug him close. 2, 5 and 9 looked at 17. The tiny stitchpunk hid his face shyly. She smiled a bit at them. "This is 17."**_

_**2 crouched to 17's height. "it's okay." he peeked out and grinned bashfully. 'I-I-I-I'm-m 17." He had a noticeable stutter. 2 stood back up. **_

"_**He looks like 1." 7 blinked, taken aback by this statement. "Really? I hadn't noticed.." She realized they were looking at her in a weird way. "I can explain everything. I was--" **_

_**Behind them the new stitchpunk was messing around with the machine. He had something in his hands. Whatever it was, he stuck it into the machine. It blinked red and then began to glow green. 2 went to stop him. The machine started to suck something out of 2. Whatever it was that was drained out of him, it left him a lifeless husk on the ground. 17 buried his face in 7's leg with a yelp. **_

_**The thing that killed 2 was awake and they had to get out of there. Fast. **_

_**---**_

_**When they were moderately safe, 5 started to panic. He was shaking the new stitchpunk, 9. "Why did you do that?" 9 just shook his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't know." 7 fixed him with a cold stare, holding 17 close. "What were you thinking?" 9 didn't answer.**_

_**---**_

_**They went to the library where the twins were, 17 completely petrified. When 9 said they had to go back to 1, 7 flipped her skullmet back over her face. "I'm not going back to 1." she simply said, leaving a terrified 17 behind, clinging to the twins as she fled. There was no choice but to go back to 1, leaving 17 with the twins who were probably the best thing for him now, seeing as 7 ran and 1 would only act cruelly to the tiny stitchpunk. **_

_**So they went back to 1. 9 stood up to him, and called him a coward. Only a short while later, the bird creature attacked. 7 was back and she helped fight it off. **_

_**She ran across the rooftop as the others looked on, especially 1 who seemed both shocked and mildly happy to see her. Only with help from the others did they destroy the bird creature, except at the cost of the cathedral burning down. **_

_**They relocated to the library where the twins were. When the group got inside safely, 7 was ambushed by 17, who quickly ran to his mother and hugged her tightly. 1 glanced from 7 to 17 and back to 7 again. "And who is this?" he asked, fixing 7 with his gaze. **_

_**She kept her eyes on 17 while talking to 1. "His name is 17." She paused, hesitating. "2 told me he looks like you, before he.." The last word hung unspoken in the air but heard clearly by both parties. **_

_**17 boldly went toward 1. "My m-mama t-told me ab-ab-about you." 1 looked at 7. "Would I be right in presuming you're the boy's mother?" She glanced ever so slightly up at 1. "he's mine." She replied possessively, pulling the tiny stitchpunk closer. **_

_**1 crouched to eye level with 17 and reached out a hand to touch the child. 17 shrunk back from his touch, moving closer to 7. 1 ran a finger down 17's cheek. **_

"_**2 was right." He murmured so only 7 and himself could hear. She looked down at him, somewhat surprised at both the sudden show of compassion and what 1 said, her arms still around 17 tightly. **_

_**1 still faced the tiny stitchpunk. "He's so small." He continued talking. **_

"_**If you're his mother, then who is his father?" **_

_**7 looked down at 17's head. "You are." she mumbled, too quietly for him to hear and then repeated herself slightly louder this time so he and only he could hear her. "You are, 1. You are." **_

_**He looked up at her and straightened, standing up. "17." He whispered, understanding now. The child heard his name and looked up at him. 1+7 equaled 17 literally speaking. Why didn't he see it before? **_

"_**Is this why you left?" He asked her. She just slowly nodded and held 17 tightly, protectively. 1 turned and walked away without another word, lost in his thoughts.**_

_**---**_

_**When he had gone outside into the courtyard, he saw another beast. It had taken 2's body, and turned it into something monstrous. It had stunned him and tied him up with thread. 9 came out just in time and stopped it from taking 1, but not before it took 7 and 8. He tried to stop it but failed. As he watched it slide away out of sight, little 17 came running out, stopping at 9's feet, whimpering 'Mama." 9 stood and 17 wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in his side, still sobbing for his mama. **_

_**AN: Anyway, I was working on this for like five days. XD I had to follow the plotline for 9 as best as I could but I skipped stuff and changed other things. XD So don't yell at me because of that please. RER! XD**_


End file.
